Lipstick
by AznVKai
Summary: She's causing trouble once again! After shopping in the living world, Matsumoto brings back a lot of interesting souvenirs and one of them is lipstick. Who does she intend to use it on? Well, her friend Hinamori of course! But why? HitsuHina ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Synopsis**: She's causing trouble once again! After shopping in the living world, Matsumoto brings back a lot of interesting souvenirs and one of them is lipstick. Who does she intend to use it on? Well, her friend Hinamori of course! I wonder why...xD

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yep, I'm back with a short one shot HitsuHina fan fic. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking..." _"Thinking..."_

* * *

**Lipstick**

"Thank you Orihime-chan for going shopping with me," Matsumoto said as the two large breasted girls went through the front entrance into the mall.

"I-It's really nothing Rangiku-san," the long orange haired girl replied. "It's the least I could do since you've been helpful to me. Besides, I owe you one."

Waving a hand back and forth in front of her face, the strawberry orange haired woman replied nonchalantly, "Nonsense, I've been the one who is always asking favours from you!"

Tenth division lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku is happy to be here at the Karakura Shopping Centre. There's so many things to look at and purchase; so many human things that are so unknown to her and most of her superiors, subordinates, and peers from Seireitei. It never cease to amaze her. It's her haven.

Like all of her trips to the mall, she would spend about four hours exploring, purchasing, and enjoying herself. She has so much free time. It's better than being in the tenth division office, being tortured by her captain doing paperwork.

"Rangiku-san, the only reason you came here is to do some shopping?" Orihime asked.

"Not only that," Matsumoto replied. "It's my turn to watch over Karakura Town and eliminate Hollows in the area."

"Is that so?"

"Ou, look at this Orhime-chan!" she exclaimed, avoiding her talking about the subject. She called her friend over to show her the small cylindrical object Matsumoto now holds in her hand. "What is this? I've never seen such a strange contraption in my whole life. What is this used for?"

After a brief explanation from her, Matsumoto suddenly thought of an idea in her mind. She's for sure going to enjoy herself once she gets back to work in Seireitei.

Happily showing a joyful expression on her face, Matsumoto thanked her, "Arigato(1) Orihime-chan."

"Are you planning to buy one Rangiku-san?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"Is it for yourself?"

"Not really. I don't think it looks good on me. (_**A/N:** Lies...if Matsumoto wears it, all men is going to have a great time looking at her. xD_) What I do know, it looks good on someone else."

"Who would that be?"

"A close friend of mine."

* * *

"Ohayo(2) Hinamori-chan!" Matsumoto greeted as she freely entered her office with lots of shopping bags in her hands.

Once she completed her mission in the living world, Matsumoto immediately returned to Seireitei. Instead of going to the tenth division like always, she took a detour and stopped by at the fifth division.

"Ohayo Rangi--eh? What is all this Rangiku-san?" the raven haired girl asked as she watched her peer dump all the bags on her desk.

As she watched the curious fifth division vice-captain pick out a few things from the bag to examine them, Matsumoto replied, "These are souvenirs I got from my trip to the living world."

"All these clothes? Mou, Rangiku-san! If Hitsugaya-kun finds out about this, he's going to get mad at you again."

"Daijobou! It's not like taicho(3) does anything serious. Relax already. Oh yeah! That reminds me," Matsumoto said as she put a hand into one of the bags.

Wondering what she is going to show her, Hinamori waited for the strawberry orange haired Shinigami to pull out a particular object and placed it on the palm of her hand.

Looking down at the object, she held onto it and began examining it. This object is not like anything she has ever seen. "Rangiku-san, what is this?"

"That my friend is lipstick."

"Lipstick? Where did you get it from?"

"I got it from the living world in one of the shops I went into. Apparently, this item is popular amongst the young women."

"Really? What is this used for?"

"It's for our make-up."

"Make-up? What's that? Is it good for us?"

"Do you really want to know? Well, just wear it and you'll find out."

"Wear it? What do you mean by that Rangiku-san?"

Before she could answer that question, Matsumoto walked up to the raven haired lieutenant, took the object from her hands and opened the cap. Turning the bottom of the cylindrical object, it revealed a surprise inside. It is bright red.

"Just stand still for a moment so I'll put it on you."

* * *

"I'm back taicho!" Matsumoto greeted as she entered the tenth division office to find her captain, once again, doing his paperwork.

"You sure took your time Matsumoto," Hitsugaya replied without looking up at her. He knew exactly what is going on just by sensing her reiatsu(4).

"I'm sorry about that taicho, but I was having trouble carrying all the souvenirs back here. You know how heavy they can be?"

Putting down his ink brush on the desk, his emerald-teal eyes turned to the strawberry orange haired Shinigami. He asked, "Just how much did you bring back?"

Suddenly placing all her shopping bags on his desk, Matsumoto replied happily, "All this taicho!"

Irritated by her nonchalant and free spirited behaviour, Hitsugaya warningly said, "Oi, you messed up the paperwork."

"Ah sorry about that, I'll clean it up after," she replied as the vice-captain walked over to sit on the couch, waving her hand in front of her back and forth. "Right now, I'm tired from walking."

_"Because of your lazy nature, you always make me clean up your mess."_

"By the way taicho, have you seen Hinamori-chan a while ago?" Matsumoto asked, turning to the white haired captain.

"No I haven't," he replied. "Did something happen to her?"

"As a matter of fact," the vice-captain said with a grin on her face, "yes. I think you should go find her."

He didn't need her to tell him that. Besides, he always felt the need to protect her from all dangers that come. As he is heading towards the door, he walked past the vice-captain and said, "Stay here and watch the division until I come back."

By the time he left the office to her care, the strawberry orange haired woman turned her attention to the gentle breeze blowing through the window causing her hair to be fanned. "It's such a nice day today. I have a good feeling that something good is going to happen."

* * *

It has only been a few hours since she last spoke to Matsumoto. Whenever she leaves her office to carry out her duties, Hinamori has noticed that there are unusually a lot more Shinigami hanging around; in particular, those of the male gender.

"Mou, what's with all these people?" she wondered, looking around to see the men in almost every place she could find. "They're staring at me with dazed looks on their faces."

Little did she know, they were strongly attracted by her appearance. "Sugoi(5), Hinamori-san looks just gorgeous," one of them muttered.

"I want her," another said.

"I never thought such a girl is as beautiful as her. She's so beautiful!"

"Sexy and hot she has become!"

"What's most scariest about them is the fact they're mumbling strange words to themselves," Hinamori continued as she walked past them.

"Whose scary?" a voice asked.

Immediately recognizing his reiatsu, the raven haired girl turned around and exclaimed, "Hitsugaya-kun! What are you doing here?"

"Oh shit, it's Hitsugaya-taicho!" one of the men exclaimed.

"If he finds out we're here, he's going to freeze us!" another replied.

With that said, all the male Shinigami either disappeared from sight or hid behind a few buildings or plants to avoid being caught by the overprotective tenth captain.

Unlike the other times, Hinamori noticed that her childhood friend isn't quickly replying to her comment. Usually, he would retort by saying _it's Hitsugaya-taicho!_, but it's not the case this time. Something's a bit different about him.

"Hitsugaya-kun, is there something wrong?" Hinamori asked.

The whole time, Hitsugaya did not listen to a word she said. He is supposed to be staring at the stalkers to death, but he is too occupied with the small change in Hinamori's appearance. Her once pink soft lips is stained in ruby red.

Trying to hold back the blush on his cheeks, the white haired Shinigami adverted his eyes away from her as he said, "Hina...mori, what's with your lips?"

"Oh this?" Hinamori asked as she placed a finger on it. "This is lipstick."

"Lipstick?"

"Yeah, Rangiku-san gave it to me."

"It totally makes you look like someone who has not been taking care of your lips. It looks rather bloody."

"Mou Hitsugaya-kun! Rangiku-san got it from her last trip to the living world. I asked her what is this for, but she told me to put some on and walk around with it for a while."

_"That Matsumoto, no wonder she's telling me to go out and look for her," _he thought as his eyes turned to the hiding male Shinigami stalking on the clueless fifth division lieutenant. _"And those bastards..."_

"Hitsugaya-kun? Is there something wrong?" Hinamori asked.

"Ah, it's nothing..."

"Souka(6)?"

_"What's wrong with me? I never felt this way before. All the other times I've looked at her, I acted the same way as I usually do. Why is it this time I'm having problems? I can't even look at her properly. I can't even think straight, dammit!"_

"Even though I'm wearing lipstick, I still don't quite understand what is it's use."

_"Don't let it get to you. Remember, you have to protect her at all costs."_

With his attention to the male Shinigami watching them carefully, Hitsugaya gave out his icy reiatsu to say mentally _if you dare touch Hinamori, you're all going to die. _Knowing that the tenth captain is watching them, the Shinigami became intimidated and disappeared from sight.

Suddenly grabbing her hand, he pulled her along with him. She is right. Something is different about Hitsugaya. "Hitsu...gaya-kun?"

"Let's continue talking in your office."

"Uh...hai(7)."

* * *

By the time they came into the fifth division office, Hinamori made hot green tea for her and her childhood friend. Sitting down on the couch next to each other, neither of them spoke for the next little while.

"About before," Hitsugaya finally spoke, "what did Matsumoto say about it?"

"Well, she said it's something that women from the living world use. She also said that by wearing this, I would become the centre of attention."

_"Whatever it is, it's definitely serving it's purpose," _Hitsugaya thought. _"All those stalkers are after her. Even a few ranked Shinigami are attracted to her including myself. Wait, what are you talking about?! Tch, don't even bother to sink yourself to their level! You're not like them!"_

"Hitsugaya-kun? Are you sure you're alright?" Hinamori asked. "You've been acting a bit strange since I've first seen you."

Crossing his arms over his chest, the white haired captain retorted, "What are you talking about Hinamori? Why would I be acting strange?"

"Well, it's just...you're not really looking or talking to me properly. Are you sick?"

_"I never really noticed her that much because I've always considered her to be my older sister. Ever since she wore that lipstick, Momo quickly grew up in front of me. She really has become a beautiful young woman," _he thought, watching the raven haired girl.

She really does have her ways of getting someone's attention. "Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Ah, I'm sorry."

"Well?"

"Wearing that lipstick gives a lot of people the wrong idea about you."

"The wrong idea? What do you mean by that?"

"You see, women wearing lipstick...tch, makes them look a little more...attractive."

"Attractive? Eh, you mean the reason all the men were following me is because they're..."

"Y-Yeah, it's like that."

"Mou...what am I supposed to do?" Hinamori asked the white haired Shinigami. "How do I get rid of them?"

"You could take off that lipstick."

"Oh yeah."

Giving her a small handkerchief from under his chest robe, he gave it to her to use. "Arigato Hitsugaya-kun."

"It's nothing."

Before she started whipping the lipstick off her lips, Hinamori suddenly had a question in her mind. "Hitsugaya-kun."

"Hm?"

"You were having trouble talking to me for the whole day. Is it because you were attracted to me?"

_"Shit..."_

"Hitsugaya-kun, please tell me."

As he is fighting to hide the blush on his cheeks, his eyes were looking away from her while replying, "Y-Yeah, you look...nice. There, are you happy now?"

With a smile forming on her lips, the raven haired girl shifted closer to her childhood friend as she replied, "Yes, I am. I'm very happy."

"Fine, now wipe the lipstick off."

As she is wiping the product off, Hitsugaya took a quick glance at her to see the girl return to her usual self. Noticing that she is unable to get all of it off, Hitsugaya grabbed the handkerchief from her hands. "Eh, Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori asked.

"Baka(8) Momo, there's still a lot of lipstick left on you," Hitsugaya replied.

"Mou, there is?"

"Allow me."

"You don't have to Hitsugaya-kun, I can take care of this myse--"

Before he realized what is going on, the white haired captain pulled his childhood friend towards him and made lip contact with one another. Hinamori on the other hand, shocked by his aggressive behaviour, but she's soon lost in a bliss. She didn't know what to do; should she be happy that he's giving her this much attention or be mad at him for invading her body. Quickly breaking the kiss, Hitsugaya turned his body around, ashamed to see her face and figure. He suddenly said, "I-I'm sorry Hinamori. I didn't know what is wrong with me. I-I won't do it again."

"Hi--tsugaya-kun," Hinamori replied. _"Him doing that just proved he's going up. He's so considerate." _

_"She's going to hate me for this."_

"Please kiss me again."

_"What did I just heard from her?" _the white haired captain thought. "Hah?"

With her mouth close to his ear, the raven haired girl said, "Just do it, Shiro-chan. Onegai(9)."

Feeling awkward about the situation, Hitsugaya hesitated to repeat the action he just did moments ago. Slowly moving closer towards the obedient fukutaicho(10), he rested an arm over one shoulder. By the time he gave her another lip kiss, the captain felt his body move on its own. His hands started roaming around the older girl's waist while hers were playing with his hair. Slowly lying down on his back against the couch, he allowed her to sit on top and plant kisses in different places on his lips, cheek, and neck. Deciding to give him a hiss of pleasure, Hinamori bit a piece of skin on his collarbone.

"Ouch, Momo that hurts!" Hitsugaya exclaimed, quickly sitting up again.

"I'm sorry Shiro-chan," Hinamori replied, smiling at him. "I had to do that so that everyone knows you're mine."

"Tch, you're such a bed-wetter. What makes you think I'm going to abandon you?"

"I don't want to lose you."

"Baka, you won't lose me, don't worry. I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon."

"Souka?"

"But tell me something, is this why you let Matsumoto put lipstick on you?"

Feeling her heart beat faster and her cheeks feel hotter, Hinamori explained, "I guess so. Maybe deep inside, I was hoping that you would be attracted to me."

Pulling her close to him, he allowed her to rest on his chest. With his hand stroking her back, Hitsugaya replied, "Well, your hopes and dreams have come true."

"I love you Shiro-chan."

"Same here, Momo."

"Please don't punish Rangiku-san this time. She really didn't mean any harm to us."

"Usually, I would for getting all the men to chase after you, but I'll let it slip."

"Really?"

"If only you'll let me stay here a little longer with you."

With a short kiss on his lips, Hinamori replied, "Anything for you."

* * *

Later in the day when he finally returned to the tenth division office, Matsumoto greeted her captain. "Oh, welcome back taicho. Is Hinamori-chan okay now?"

"Yeah, I got her out of trouble," Hitsugaya replied indifferently as he walked over to his desk. "Apparently, a lot of horny bastards were checking out Hinamori because _someone_ gave and made her wear lipstick."

_"Oh no, he knows," _Matsumoto thought. "Ah really? Isn't lipstick a product made by the people of the living world?"

"Yes, it is."

"I heard most adult women wears them to look pretty and attractive."

"Yeah."

"She must have really gotten a lot of attention. Besides, she is a cute girl. Come to think of it, what did you think about her?"

"Hinamori is Hinamori, she's no different from any other girl I've interacted with," Hitsugaya lied as he was sitting on his seat behind his desk.

Crossing her arms over her chest, the tenth vice-captain pouted to herself. _"Darn and I thought this plan would for sure get taicho and Hinamori-chan together!"_

Turning her attention to the young prodigy, she was about to continue thinking to herself until she noticed something a little out of place.

It was when he heard his vice-captain trying to hold back her laughter. "What is it Matsumoto?" he asked. "What's so funny?"

"Y-You have a lipstick stain on y-your neck, pff!" Matsumoto said before she burst out with laughter.

_"She has to be lying!" _

Verifying what she said, he stroked his finger across a section of his neck and observed it. She is right; he did have lipstick there.

_"Shit, I thought I got all of it off me."_

"I wonder _how_ you got some there," Matsumoto wondered, smiling and implying that she has a rough idea what is going on.

"Tch, shut up," Hitsugaya retorted as he pulled out a small handkerchief from his desk drawer and began whipping the stain off his neck.

"But anyway, I'm happy for the both of you. I knew you two would come together one way or another!"

_"No thanks to you."_

"Hm, if I knew this was going to happen this quickly, I should have gotten you two a special present in celebration for your formation as a couple."

"And what present would that be?"

"Isn't that obvious, taicho? That would be a pair of wedding rings!"

He should have seen it coming. Once again, she's making life difficult for him once again. Before she could finish her sentence, Hitsugaya snapped with annoyance, "MATSUMOTO!"

* * *

**References**

(1) Arigato - Thank you

(2) Taicho - Captain

(3) Ohayo - Good Afternoon

(4) Reiatsu - Spiritual Energy / Spiritual Pressure

(5) Sugoi - Amazing

(6) Souka - Is that so

(7) Hai - Yes

(8) Baka - Idiot

(9) Onegai - Please

(10) Fukutaicho - Vice-Captain / Lieutenant

* * *

**AznVKai:** LOL, poor Hitsugaya. Matsumoto is always causing trouble for him especially when she's trying to teach him the aspects of youth. xD

I also love the fact how Shinigami from the spirit world have a fascination over _foreign_ objects from the living world. Besides, both worlds are of different time periods.

Speaking of Hitsugaya, have any of you read Bleach Manga 358?! It's so awesome! He's totally showing off a couple of new moves in hidden his sleeve! I can't wait to read what happens next!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one shot. I'll be back again next Friday with another update. In the meantime, please review! Thanks.


End file.
